Pirate Inuyasha
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Inuyasha was a pirate?Well this is what I think would happen.Captain Inuyasha searchs for the greatest tressure in the world.But he meets the love of his life Kagome.Will he chose the tressure or Kagome?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

In the time of Pirates and war. There is one pirate known as Captain Inuyasha. He's known as the greatest demon captain. They also call him the Silver Sea. Mostly because of his silver hair and that he sails all over the world for great treasures. They say that his crew are full of blood thirsty killers for a strange reason. No one ever truly understood his actions and people still feared for their lives. Other people think that he's got the coldest heart possible and that he cares for no one but himself and feared that he never will. But until he met Kagome Higurashi... Now on with the story.

We start our story with a girl with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long green gown as she walked through her village. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Everyone knows her as a girl that never gives up on anything or anyone. Once she starts something she doesn't stop until she finishes it! Everyone in the villages adores her for her pure heart and soul.

But... one day a few years ago she lost her family and became distant to everyone... She's never spoken to anyone... For she keeps to herself and feels like nothing could ever fill the hole in her heart that was once filled with love and concern from another.

But that's all going to change when her village was attacked by pirates. The village was burning all around her and she feared that everyone would be killed. So she did the only thing that came to find... _"I'm going to fight back! I won't let anyone else suffer like I did."_Thought a brave Kagome.

She grabbed her sword and started to slice through her enemies making sure that she could save them in the process. She managed to save many lives but the thing that bothered her the most was that she didn't need too cause the pirates aren't trying to kill anyone. She liked that they were all going to live but this didn't make sense to her.

Than she came face to face with someone. He had long silver hair and gold eyes. He had one earring on his left dog ear and two on his other dog ear. He also wore a red head band around his forehead and saw it as it blew in the wind. He wore a strange captain clothing. When she looked in his eyes it was like looking in the eyes of, well she just couldn't lay her finger on it but his eyes looked cold to her.

He smirked at her as he said "hello lass. Are you the protector of this village for you to fight against a demon pirate?" Kagome could only stare at this demon as fear was struck into her through her eyes just from gazing at this demon.

All Kagome could do was say "I don't know who you are but get out of my village!" He could only smirk as he said "and why should I do that? You don't know who I am do you?"

Kagome shook her head as he said "I'm known as Captain Inuyasha. You should bow to me girl!" Kagome punched Inuyasha in the face as she said "I don't think so! I'd never bow to a heartless pirate!!" He was taken back by the girl's out burst and than something caught his eye. Around her neck was a bright pink jewel that glowed very brightly with a pure light.

This of course interested the pirate and he reached out for it. But the girl swatted his hand away as she said "don't you dare touch this! Never touch this!" Inuyasha gave a strange smirk to the girl as he said "you're a interesting girl. I think it'd be fun to keep you around."

Than different men grabbed Kagome from behind and held her back. She was full of rage and than something snapped. Her power was released and all the men that held her were pushed back by a pink light. Once the light died down Inuyasha saw her just standing there with blank eyes. He also saw that she was badly wounded from the light. Guessing that she isn't use to that power cause he saw that she was starting to fall toward the ground.

Before she could hit the ground he said "men get all the treasure that's here and we'll take them back along with this girl! As soon as we get back to the ship tend to her wounds and that's an order!" All the men around him said "aye, aye captain!"

Than the men took all the treasure that they could find and they all headed back to the ship. Inuyasha carried Kagome back in his arms as his only thoughts were _"who is this girl? She looks so familiar too me... And yet I just can't remember her face... Why do I feel the need to help her...? Curse my human heart... But... I'm grateful to be who and what I am... This girl could be of some use to me in finding the ultimate treasure... heh heh heh."_


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed since Kagome fainted from her power being used once again. She never understood why that happened when her emotions weren't in check. Many times she would hear someones voice asking "is she going to be alright Sango?" The woman's voice calmly said "yes for the millionth time she'll be alright. Just calm down alright. Jeez your acting like you're losing someone dear to you or something!" The man's voice calmly said "I don't care about her at all! I just need her help to get to the ultimate treasure and that's it!"

The woman's voice as she guessed was this Sango person said in a calm tone "don't worry. She was only slightly burned. From what you told me though she isn't used to using that power. It must only break free when she's angry or something. Man one of these days your going to get yourself killed Captain."

As soon as Kagome heard the word 'Captain' she wanted to wake up more than anything hoping that this was all a dream. But when she did wake up she was sadly mistaken for this was all to real.

Her brown eyes looked around the small room that she was in and standing there was Captain Inuyasha and a woman with long brown hair in a low ponytail wearing a long green and pink dress.

Inuyasha calmly said "I se that your awake girl." Kagome gave the captain a death glare as she said "my names Kagome! Not Girl! Kagome!!" He just glared at her as he said "like I care. I don't care what your name is. All I care about is trying to get what I want. Nothing more nothing less." Than he leaves without another word.

Kagome sadly sighed. The woman calmly said "sorry about him. He's not always like this. At times he's very caring. In fact while you were sleeping he came to check up on you everyday." Kagome tilted her head to the side as she said "how could a demon care for a human? I mean I've heard so many tales about demons hating humans. Why would he care and also how are you on here? Aren't you human?"

The woman calmly said with a smile "I am. As you can see I really am a human and Inuyasha... Well... he's a half demon. Not a full demon." Kagome blinked a few times in confusion as she asked "a... half demon?" The woman calmly said "he's half demon and half human. I know he may not seem like he cares for humans but he does. By the way I'm Sango it's nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled a bit as she said "it's nice too meet you Sango uh... how many people on this ship are human...?" Sango calmly said with the same smile "half of the people on th ship are human. Inuyasha only got the best of the best in fact everyone are his good friends... The only family he has on this ship though is his older brother."

Kagome was slightly confused at this and asked "uh wouldn't his older brother be the captain instead?" Sango laughed a bit and said "I guess you would wonder about that well... Sesshumaru and Inuyasha had a battle to see who would be a better captain and Inuyasha won the battle and Sesshumaru was out cold for over a month."

Kagome weakly smiled as she asked "... why am I here? What use could I be to this captain if he treats everyone else like people and me like dirt?" Sango happily said "well how about you go outside for a bit. That might make you feel better the sea air should calm you a bit." Kagome nodded and Sango and her walked outside. When Kagome asked her if she could be alone Sango left her alone while Kagome was lost in her own little world.

She leaned on the edge of the ship and was in deep in her thoughts. Nothing made sense to her. Like why did the captain spare her life? Why did he care for her? Let alone how could he be half demon and tell everyone that he's a full demon? None of that made sense to her at all.

All she wanted were answers and she wanted to go home... But in her heart she knew that, that wasn't going to happen... She deeply inhaled the sea air and watched the sea as it helped her calm down... But nothing could ever make her happy at all, in fact she wanted was to die... For she was all alone in this world and thought that no one could love her...

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some foot steps. Turning around she saw the all mighty half demon captain who was pretending to be a full demon. All she could do was glare at him.

He stared at her with this strange look in his eyes that she's never seen before. There was something in his eyes that she didn't understand, as she stared in his eyes she felt like she was trapped in a spell. For he stared at her with a calm/confused glance. He calmly asked "why are you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She calmly said "I'm not tired. I needed some fresh air to help calm my nerves..."

Inuyasha couldn't help but ask "what's wrong? You seemed troubled? Are you upset cause I saved your life?" She glared at him as she said "yes! I wanted to die!! I should have died!! I had to die!!" Inuyasha saw that she was about to burst into tears and he wasn't sure on how he could help her.

He had to keep his cool and said "why do you want to die? What have you done to want to die?" Kagome looked away as she said "cause... A long time ago... when I was a little girl... I lost control over my power and I... I... never mind... You don't have a right to know." He walked closer to her as he said "your right I don't have a right to know. Anyway you should go back inside! That's an order!!"

Kagome slapped him as she said "I won't take orders from a half demon!" He was in shock as he asked "how... how did you know?" She glared at him as she said "Sango told me! I don't have to listen to you! Sure maybe if you were nicer than I would listen! You should get a life!! You got that Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha went into more shock as he said "no one ever calls me Inuyasha! They always call me Captain!!" She yelled "well that's because they work for you! I don't have to listen to you at all! You got that dog boy!!" He was taken back by that comment as he said "look girl just shut up and get back inside!! I don't need you to get sick on me!! I don't know what could happen if you got sick on me!! I don't know how I could handle that but please get back inside... Please..."

Kagome was in shock after hearing that last part... he said 'please'... Sighing to herself she knew that he was right it was cold out. And she was starting to get tired again... Maybe he did really care for humans... But she still wasn't sure... For all she knew he could only be trying to get her trust to get the Shikon Jewel around her neck...

She wasn't going to let that happen again... not like last time... she trusted a demon she loved and he was only trying to get the jewel and it cost her when she found out and when he rage took control for she killed many people that day from that out burst of power. Without a second thought she walked back to her room and went to bed and Inuyasha stayed outside looking at the stars for a while until he decided to get to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Another few days have past since Kagome woke up. Sure she was slightly happy to be alive but... in a way she wished to be dead. No matter what she tried she just couldn't get away from this place. Kagome was so tired of the 'Captains' attitude toward her. If she could she would tell him off but she was just too kind for her own good. But at times she felt like she was about to lose control and her power would be used again. Other times she would really try to kill herself just to be with her family but Inuyasha would stop her before she got too far with anything.

She thought that maybe he only wanted her alive cause she had the Shikon Jewel with her but one day when she took a dagger from one of the pirates he grabbed her hand and he was staring at her with caring eyes that told her 'please don't kill yourself... I need you... please...'

But behind his eyes was the look of someone that really cared for othrs but something told her that he cared for her the most. This of course was confusing for her... Her head told her to stay away but... her heart told her to stay by him. Nothing made sense to her anymore. The longer she stayed on the ship the more she felt happy. She knew that she didn't want to leave. After making all her new friends she hasn't been this happy... not since what happened all those years ago.

Her first friend was Sango, than Miroku who's a monk and is second in command when Captain Inuyasha isn't around. Than there was Shippo. Sure he was a pre-teen but he was a powerful young fox demon and an adorable one at that. She saw him as a little brother and he saw her as a big sister... Too her it was as if her little brother never died...

But so far those were her only true friends. Everyone else on the ship hated her for some reason... What that reason was she'll never know. She walked on the ship for what seemed like hours until she walked outside again. Kagome loved to be outside to smell the sea air. It made her at peace with all that's happened. There was a voice behind her saying "hey Kagome... Nice night huh?"

Kagome turned around and saw a man with slightly long black hair tied into a small ponytail wearing black and purple clothing similar to Inuyasha's. She could only smile as she said "hey Miroku... yeah it is a nice night... the night always calmed me along with the stars and the full moon." Miroku walked up to Kagome and asked "you seem to spend all your time out here before you go to bed. The Captain has been worried about you though. He may not want to admit it but he really cares about you Kagome."

She just looked away as she said "the only thing that man cares for is treasure. Nothing more nothing less." Miroku chuckled as he said "well at times he only cares for treasure but he has his reasons." Kagome looked at Miroku and asked "what are his reasons?" Miroku looked up in the sky as he said "well when he was a kid he lost his mother from a rare illness... He couldn't do anything to help her and there was no cure at the time... There still isn't... So he looks for a great amount of treasure hoping to get enough to find a cure so no one else would lose their parent... Cause since than Inuyasha's been alone... he was such a little kid when he lost her..."

Kagome was in shock and asked "how old was he?" "Five years old... I met him a when we were both 15 years old and we became best friends..." Said a sad Miroku. She felt kinda bad for Inuyasha... losing his mother at such a young age and being along for ten years... That would be hard for anyone... He gathered treasure to help find a cure... that does explain why he didn't kill anyone at her village but... why does he need her?

Miroku calmly said "well I should head back in... Inuyasha wanted to talk to the crew about something so see ya." He walked back in leaving Kagome in VERY deep thought.

Once Miroku walked in the meeting room he saw a very worried look on Inuyasha's face. He asked "something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at his friend as he said "there's a big storm coming. We have to get everyone inside NOW!!" Miroku nodded as he and Inuyasha ran to everyone to get inside so they could sail the ship more saftly. But someone wasn't there...

Inuyasha asked "hey wait a minute? Where's Kagome?" Miroku looked around as he said "shoot! She must still be outside!!" With out a second thought Inuyasha ran thinking _"please be safe Kagome... Please... I lost someone dear before and I won't let it happen again."_

With Kagome

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the crashing of the waves against the ship. She looked over the sea and saw a huge storm coming and she saw that it was starting to rain now. All she wanted to do now was get back inside and out of the rain... But what she wasn't expecting thunder already. It scared her so much that she slipped on the wet floor and fell over board. Screaming with fear not knowing if anyone could save her.

As soon as she hit the water she was sinking and fast. Kagome tried to swim to the surface but the waves just too strong for her. Trying over and over again but each time was a failure. After a sixth try her body gave out as she used all her strength... and she started to sink into the water.

Her only thoughts were _"at least I get to be with my family again... Or will I? Will I go to where they are?"_Than she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a faint splash. When she opened her eyes she saw someone swimming toward her. At first she thought that maybe it was a dream... of an angle coming to save her. But when the figure came closer she saw that it was Inuyasha swimming to save her.

She was in shock thinking _"is this really happening? Or is this a dream? Please let this be real? Please... I want... I... I just can't believe that I'm thinking this but... I want to stay by Inuyasha's side... I want to stay by his side forever..."_

Once he reached her he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged on a rope a few times. After the third time they were being pulled out of the water. All he could think about was _"please Kagome... stay with me... I don't want to lose you... You remind me of someone that I cared for... But it was such a long time ago that I don't remember her at all... In a way I remember her and you act, look and sound just like her... I don't want to lose you..."_

Once they were out of the water they brought Kagome inside hoping that they weren't too late to save her. Once they brought her to her room they set her on her bed. Inuyasha placed his ear close to Kagome's mouth hoping that she was breathing. But her breathing was shallow and he had only one option left. He had to use mouth to mouth...

He started to put air in Kagome's lungs and tried to get all the water out. After a few times she coughed the water out of her lungs and her breathing returned to normal. All he could do was smile as he thought _"she's going to be alright now... Thank god... I'm just so glad that I won't lose her... I don't know what I would do if I lost her at all... Thank you god for letting her stay with me... and for letting me be there on time..."_

After everyone else left Inuyasha stayed and sat in a chair not wanting to leave her side. He wanted to be sure that she would wake up soon... But sadly he knew that after all that's happened, that she wasn't going to wake up soon... Not for awhile at least.

**Alright here's chapter 3! If you have any qustions about what would happen in the later chapters than don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer them for ya. Until Next time see ya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have past since Kagome almost drowned. Inuyasha never left her side and yet he doesn't know why? He feels like he has to stay by her for if he leaves her... that he'd be torn to shreds. Or he would feel like his heart was being pulled out of him. The more he thought about this the more he thought that maybe... this girl could make... him happy... Maybe just maybe Kagome could make him happy... but... that was if she cared for him... For a while now he felt like she hated him but of course he couldn't really blame her... He took her from her home and he was going to use her to get to the treasure but now... he wasn't so sure anymore.

The longer he watched her sleep the more pain he felt go to his heart. It felt like arrows were going through it and they wouldn't stop. Than he heard a knock on the door and he calmly said "come in..." Than a teenage boy with a fox tail and feet walked in. He wore a blue shirt and matching blue pants. His hair was a orange/red and was pulled back with a blue ribbon and he walked toward Inuyasha with a worried look on his face.

Inuyasha calmly said "don't worry Shippo. I'm sure that she'll wake up..." Shippo walked toward Kagome as he said "I know sir... By the way Captain, we found a new demon. And he wishes to become part of the crew." Inuyasha was confused as he asked "what kind of demon is he?" "A wolf demon his name is Koga." Said a calm/sad Shippo. Inuyasha was in thought as he said "well, wolf demons are good at tracking... They are also good when it comes to battle... Alright he can join the crew."

Than they heard a strange sound and it was coming from Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her as he asked "Kagome, can you hear me at all?" When he saw her eyes open he was happy. Even all the pain in his heart had stopped. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she asked "how long have I been out?" Shippo calmly said "a few days. I was just telling the captain that we have someone that wants to be a crew member..."

Kagome didn't know what to do cause she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So all she did was smile. Inuyasha looked away hoping to hide the blush on his face as he said "yeah we have a new crew member... a wolf demon named Koga..."

As soon as she heard the name Koga fear entered her eyes. Inuyasha was puzzled by the sudden fear in Kagome's eyes as he asked "Kagome... what's wrong? Do you know Koga?" She had to act like she doesn't cause she doesn't want to bring up her past so she said "no... I don't, I don't know anyone named Koga..."

He had a feeling that she was lying but he decided to let it go for now and would ask her later on about it. But he was just so glad that she was awake now and for that he was truly grateful. Inuyasha calmly said "well now that your awake you don't need company anymore..." Kagome calmly said "uh Captain... if it isn't much to ask... is it ok if you make sure that Koga stays away from me... please... I have a bit of a fear with wolves..."

He nodded and he left going to meet the wolf demon known as Koga. When Inuyasha reached the meeting room he saw a man with long brown hair in a high ponytail and he had sky blue eyes. He wore strange fur clothing but to Inuyasha something wasn't right about him... This wolf demon gave him some bad vibes... The man looked at Inuyasha and asked "can you tell me if the Captain of this ship will be here soon? I wish to see if I'd become a member of the crew."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "I'm the captain of this ship and you have become a member of this ship... But if you make one mistake you'll regreat it. Also you stay away from one girl that's on here you got that Koga?" Koga asked "who sir? Who is this girl that you want me to stay away from?"

Inuyasha had a feeling that he shouldn't use Kagome's name so he just had to think of a way to not give her name out when he's around. So he said "a girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes... that's all you need to know. If you go near her at all than I'll make you regret it got that wolf boy?"

Koga gulped as he said "yes Captain Inuyasha sir!" Than Inuyasha left and went to his room while one of the crew members took Koga to his room. When Inuyasha got to his room he looked at a painting of a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. He remembered when the painting was made... it was made when he was a child and after her death...

He never forgave himself for her death for they only killed her because her son was a half demon. Inuyasha sadly stared at the painting remembering that very day of his childhood where his life changed... He pretends to be a demon so he could get the treasure he needs to find a cure for that illness... for it was his fault that she got sick... His only words were "I'm so sorry mother..."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was sound asleep in his room thinking about what happened all those years ago when he was five. To him though it was more like a nightmare and nothing would ever help him get over the guilt of how his mother died and nothing ever will.

Inuyasha's past/dream

Inuyasha is now five years old and is running home with a smile. He was so happy and at this point in his life he felt like nothing could ruin it for him. Until some of the villagers came and charged at him. One of the villagers picked Inuyasha up by the collar of his kimono saying "half breeds don't have the right to live like everyone else... Time to get rid of this little problem.

Than he threw Inuyasha in the near by lake and what was worse for him besides that it was freezing out is that he couldn't swim. He could hear the villagers walking away laughing from them throwing a little half demon in the lake hoping that he'd drown to death. Than he heard another splash. When he looked up he saw a woman with long black hair wearing a purple kimono.

She swam up to him and than grabbed him. When she had a hold on him Inuyasha could only think one thing _"mother...?"_ Than he passed out as his mother got him out of the water and carried him home.

A few hours later Inuyasha woke up too see his mother sleeping in a chair still in her wet clothes. He walked up to her saying "mother? How did I get here? Why are your clothes wet?" She woke up saying "I brought you here and I dived in the water to save you... After all you're my son and I'd do anything to protect you from any harm."

Inuyasha could only cry as he said "why is everyone mean to me mother? I'm not that different than anyone... Am I?" His mother knelt to him as she hugged him saying "I'm so sorry Inuyasha... I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha was slightly confused as he said "why are you sorry mother? I mean it's not your fault that people pick on me... It's no ones fault..."

A few days have past since then but something wasn't right though. For his mother has been sick and has been getting weaker everyday since he almost drowned. One day he came back and had a bunch of flowers. He brought them to his mother saying "here you go mother... I brought you some flowers to make you feel better..."

She smiled as she said "thank you Inuyasha... Your so sweet..." He gave her a big toothy grin as he said "I hope that you get better soon mother!" She smiled again and she saw him walk away. Another few days have past and his mother hasn't been getting better at all, in facet she's been getting weaker.

When he went to check up on her he saw that her skin was pale and he asked "are you ok mother?" Opening her eyes to see that they were half blank as she said "I'm sorry... Inuyasha... but I haven't been getting better... I've been getting weaker since I saved you from drowning... I didn't want to lose my only child... I'm not going to last much longer... I'm so sorry."

He started to cry as he said "please don't leave me mother! Please don't die!! I'm so sorry that you had to save me!! Maybe if I was stronger than maybe you wouldn't be like this! You wouldn't be dying! I should have known how to swim!! But I didn't and now your leaving me!!"

She smiled weakly as she said "it's not your fault Inuyasha... I saved you cause your my son and it's my job to protect you no matter what the cost... But I am sorry that I had to leave you like this... I'm so sorry..." He cried even more as he saw his mother die in front of him... He couldn't help but feel so helpless right than... Than he ran away from home crying his eyes out. He just couldn't bare to see his mother like this anymore for it hurt too much.

As soon as he left his home he felt no happiness... after all his mother was the only person to show him any kindness... He kept walking everyday and training to survive in the outside world, getting stronger with everyday that pass.

10 years later

Inuyasha is now a 15 year old man and he's still living on his own. He wore a red kimono and had only one dream at this point in his life... and that was to find a cure for the illness that killed his mother. Inuyasha knew that it would cost a lot of money to find a cure but he knew that he had to get the money somehow... Than he bumped into a man around his age. He looked at the man and said "watch were your going human!"

The man looked at Inuyasha and said "sorry half demon... I wasn't trying to be in the way but I was just lost in thought as was you." Inuyasha was in shock cause this man called him a half demon and didn't call him half breed. He asked "why didn't you call me a half breed human?" The man said with a smile "because the word half breed is a rude thing to call a half demon and my names Miroku, what's yours?"

Inuyasha calmly said "I'm Inuyasha..." Miroku smiled more as he said "well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked as he said "who would have thought that anyone else besides my mother would be nice to me..." Miroku happily said "how about you stay with me huh? You look like you've slept outside for months." Inuyasha chuckled as he said "well I've slept outside for 10 years really."

Miroku was shocked as he said "I see... well please come in..." After a few hours of talking as Inuyasha talked about what happened for the past 10 years Miroku was shocked and understood his goal. Miroku calmly said "how about you become a pirate than Inuyasha? They get lots of treasure and at the end it would be enough to find the cure."

Inuyasha smiled as he said "alright... I'll do that! Ill become a pirate! I'll get the treasure to find a cure so no one else suffers like me! I'll never let that happen ever again!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke up early that morning due to reliving that past memory. He may not remember his mothers voice very well but he knew that he's heard it from someone else. Deciding to forget about the dream he went to change and to check on Kagome. When he reached Kagome's room something wasn't right.

When he reached the door he saw that it was slightly open still. When he left last night he had the door fully shut. He knew that someone was in her room cause he knew that Kagome never leaves her room at night.

Something was up and he was going to figure it out. But than he heard something and what do you know it was coming straight from Kagome's room. When he fully opened the door he saw someone hovering over Kagome's sleeping form. Inuyasha ran toward the strange shadow and grabbed him by the neck saying "who the hell are you!? What are you doing here?"

When Inuyasha got a closer look at the shadow he saw that it was Koga. Koga calmly said "I was lost and came in here... Than when I saw this girl I had to get close to her... Was that a crime?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on the wolfs neck saying "I told you to stay away from her... If I see you near her ever again... I won't hesitate to kill you... got that wolf boy?" Koga nodded as Inuyasha released him and Koga ran out of the room.

Inuyasha slowly walked out of Kagome's room to see that she was still sleeping. All Inuyasha could do was smile before he left her room to let her sleep. When he walked to the control room he sat in his chair in deep thought. Miroku walked up to him and said "Captain... we seemed to have received some information about the Ultimate Treasure." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he said "really... Tell me... what have you heard Miroku?" Miroku calmly said "well... from what I heard. The Ultimate Treasure is in a old cave and it's guarded by many traps... Many pirates walked in but they never came out..."

Inuyasha asked "is there any tales about the Pirate that hid that treasure?" Miroku nodded as he said "yeah, they said that he was also a demon. But he was in love with a human... They were the ones who hid the treasure the first place. They also say that no one could get to the treasure cause they don't have the heart to do it... I don't know what it means..."

Inuyasha smirked as he said "the heart huh? I have a feeling... that it has something to do with what the Demon Pirate and that human had that no one else had..." Than his smirk faded as he said "but... What if that would kill her... I couldn't bare it if that happened... She reminds me so much of her..."

Miroku sighed as he said "so you remember huh? She reminds you of your mother..." Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah she does..." Than Inuyasha walked out of the room and walked outside. Miroku followed his friend to the dock and asked "you love her that much don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and said "yeah... I do... I love her Miroku... I love her more than life... I... I just don't know what I'd do if I lost her... How did this happen? I told myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone... But I did..." Miroku chuckled as he said "Inuyasha true love finds you in the most interesting places... I have a feeling that Kagome is the one your heart was missing. Also... I think that she's a sign from your mother and father to be with you... To make you happy... Don't you want to be happy Inuyasha? Or do you want to remain a pirate forever?"

Inuyasha sighed as he said "Miroku... You know for a fact that as soon as we get the treasure we need to find a cure... That I'll give up being a pirate... I was only doing this to get what I needed... Nothing more. Do you understand me?" Miroku nodded with a huge grin on his face saying "well... I'll scout the seas for anything... If we're lucky we'll avoid a enemy ship... We can't afforded anyone getting hurt like last time..."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "you just had to bring that up again didn't you? It wasn't my fault... It... it just happened..." Miroku sighed again and said "yeah... sorry Inuyasha..." Than Miroku left leaving Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want what happened that one time to happen again... He doesn't want Kagome to fear him... For the very thing he hates... a monster... Sighing to himself he decided to go back inside but when he turned around he saw Kagome standing there. He looked up and said "uh... hey Kagome..."

Kagome smiled as she said "hello Inuyasha... Nice morning huh?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah... How are ya feeling?" She walked up to him and said "I feel much better... I don't know how to repay you Inuyasha... you know... for saving my life..." He blushed a bit and said "no problem... Glad to help in anyway..." Kagome saw the small blush on his face and said "well... thank you... Captain Inuyasha..."

His eyes shot open as he looked at Kagome thinking _"she called me captain? Why? I didn't tell her to call me that... Did I forget to tell her?"_"Kagome... you don't have to call me captain... when we're alone... only when everyone else is around..." Said a very calm Inuyasha.

Than Miroku ran toward them yelling **"CAPTAIN!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"**Inuyasha growled as he said "dang it! All men get to the deck! Get ready to fight everyone!" He looked at Kagome and thought _"I have no other choice but to depend on him... Kagome... please don't hate me for this..."_"Koga... I need you to protect Kagome for me... Take her to her room at once got that!" Said a calm Inuyasha.

Koga smirked as he said "of course Captain Inuyasha... I'll look after Kagome... After I get what I want..." Than Koga grabbed Kagome by the arm and said **"MEN GRAB EVERYONE AND TIE THEM DOWN AT ONCE!!"**Inuyasha than looked around him too see that him and his men were surrounded by wolf demons and he thought _"I knew something was up with him! He's after something... But why would he just grab Kagome like that? Does she have something that he wants?"_

After an hour of fighting everyone got tied up and the ropes were stronger than anything that was ever known to man. Inuyasha growled at Koga as he said "just what the hell are you doing wolf?!" Koga laughed as he said "I want the Shikon Jewel that's around her neck of course. And nothing is going to stop me... Of course in order for me to take the jewel is if I get it's power to weaken first... but how do I do that?"

Kagome stared at Koga in fear. Not knowing what she could do. She knew that if the jewel's power was used again she might harm everyone on the ship. And Koga would get the jewel. She just didn't know what to do... Koga pulled Kagome close to him and he said "now Kagome... You know what I want unless you want me to make the jewel release it's power hand it over to me right now."

Inuyasha yelled **"NO KAGOME!! DON'T GIVE IT TOO HIM IT'S TOO POWERFUL FOR ANYONE TO CONTROL IT'S POWER BUT YOU YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN-"**Before he could finish his sentence Inuyasha was hit in the back of the head and it knocked him out. Kagome yelled out **"INUYASHA!!"**

Koga smirked as he said "that should teach the dog to stay out of things... heh heh heh." Kagome stood there in fear thinking why this had to happen. Nothing was making sense for her anymore. Ever since she came on this ship everything was turning into a mess. She found love but she just can't afford to lose him already... even if he doesn't love her.

Kagome looked away and sadly said "alright... you can have the jewel... Just leave them alone... please..." Koga smirked as he said "I knew that you'd see it my way Kagome. Alright men kill them all!" Kagome gasped as she said "you told me that you wouldn't kill them!" Koga laughed as he said "I never said anything like that. Now to get what I came here for."

Than Koga was about to grab the jewel until Kagome swatted his hand away saying "you lying wolf!" Koga laughed as he said "so what if I am a liar? I always get what I want and now that the jewel is mine... I can have the girl of my dreams." Kagome backed away saying "I'd rather die than be with you Koga..." Koga smirked a bit as he said "fine... If I can't have you than no one can...!!"

Than he slapped Kagome across the face saying "you had your chance to be with me Kagome... And you blew it out of the water!" Kagome hit the ground hard saying "please Koga don't! Please don't hurt me anymore!!" Miroku couldn't stand to see what was going on and he looked at the still out half demon. He knew that the longer Inuyasha is out like this the more of a chance that he'll transform...

Kagome winced in pain and whimpered. Koga kicked, punched and slapped her with all his strength while he cursed at her. Miroku just couldn't stand to see this but the ropes were too strong for him to break free. Than he heard growling and it was close. When Miroku looked at Inuyasha he knew that Inuyasha was close to transforming.

Miroku's eyes widen in fear thinking _"crap! Inuyasha's starting to transform... If Kagome sees this she might fear him and that'd break his heart. What should I do to stop this?"_Koga looked at Inuyasha and heard him growling. He walked up to the half demon captain and said "oh what's the matter half breed? Don't like what I'm doing to Kagome? Than try to stop me! Lets see if the great Captain Inuyasha can break free of those ropes."

Inuyasha only growled but his growl was dark... and deadly... If sounds could kill it would have killed Koga right than and there. His growl gave everyone the chills they still remember the last time he transformed... They thought that it wouldn't happen again... But sadly it was.

Koga growled as he said "do you like to hear Kagome in pain? Fine lets see how you act when I kill her!" Than Koga slowly walked toward Kagome and was ready to strike until he heard something snap. He turned around and saw Inuyasha charging at him. Before Koga could make a second move Inuyasha had punch him right in the face.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock and thought _"what happened to Inuyasha? He's different... almost deadly... what's going to happen to him?"_

Inuyasha chuckled as he said very darkly "what's the matter wolf? Can't handle a dog? Or is it that I'm just better than you?" Koga growled as he said "I don't think so Mutt! Men get him!"

Than all of Koga's men jumped Inuyasha and they all piled on him. Kagome feared that Inuyasha would die since he fighting like over 100 men on his own. But something happened. Inuyasha broke free and all of Koga's men that was on him went flying. Inuyasha stared at Koga with his piercing blood red eyes. Koga got slightly scared as he saw Inuyasha's face. His face had two purple jagged lines and his eyes were blood red and to him it was like looking in the eyes of death.

Koga yelled **"GET HIM!!" **They all charged at Inuyasha with swords and their claws. Inuyasha slashed at all of the men ignoring all of the wounds that he's getting. Once he got to Koga he smirked as he said "I gave you a warning wolf... You harm Kagome... and you die..." Than Inuyasha's claws went through Koga's chest which of course went through his heart killing him right away.

When the wolf demons saw that Koga was dead they all ran with fear not wanting to die at the hands of this pirate. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she held fear in her eyes. That was when he felt all the pain coming from his wounds. His eyes widen with pain and he fainted as he slowly returned to normal. Kagome got up and ran to him saying "Inuyasha? INUYASHA?!" She shook him calling out to him but he was out like a light with no responds what so ever...

* * *

Alright sorry to all of those Koga fans but I just don't like him at all but don't worry I'm planning to have him show up again... But in a different way heh heh heh


	7. Chapter 7

After the battle with Koga Miroku and Shippo brought Inuyasha to his room to help with his wounds. Most of the wounds were on his chest and his arms. When Miroku and Shippo were about to start on mending Inuyasha's wounds the demon markings appeared on his face and he started to attack them. The fight could be heard throughout the whole ship and only Kagome was brave enough to go to his room.

When she arrived at his room she saw that he was trying to attack his friends and that his demon was in control again. Kagome saw Miroku on the ground. Kagome than ran to Miroku and asked "Miroku are you alright" Miroku looked up at Kagome and said "I've been better. I guess that Inuyasha's demon is still in control so he would attack anyone. But maybe not you."

Kagome was a little worried when she saw that Inuyasha was getting closer to them. She only stared at him as she said "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stopped walking toward them as he just stared at Kagome. As soon as he looked in her eyes he saw that she was worried... But who was she worried about? He didn't understand at all. Kagome walked up to him as she said "please Inuyasha... Don't let your demon nature beat you..." When she placed her hand on his shoulder Inuyasha just collapsed and she held onto him wondering what had just happened.

Miroku helped Kagome carry Inuyasha to his bed and him and Shippo started to tend to his wounds. Kagome asked "Miroku... what had just happened?" As Miroku and Shippo tend to the half demon's wounds he explained in a calm tone "well... I'm not sure on how you were able to stop him Kagome... But I can explain on how he transforms if you'd like to hear that is"

She nodded as Miroku told her the story of Inuyasha's inner demon and how it controls him. "Well... years ago a little bit after Inuyasha became a pirate captain he was in a battle with a dark priestess. She was very powerful and she wouldn't let Inuyasha pass unless he could beat her. So Inuyasha grabbed his sword known as the Tetsusaiga. He managed to fight her for almost an hour but he couldn't use the full power of the sword cause she may have been a dark priestess but she was still human... But before he could finish the final blow she sealed his sword to it's weaker state and he couldn't use it anymore. Inuyasha was so full of rage that he couldn't hold it off anymore and he transformed into his full demon. His own inner demon was in control now and after he killed the woman he charged at us. If it wasn't for his brother than we all would have been dead."

Kagome didn't know what to say but than she asked "ok but why did he transform from his sword being sealed?" Miroku sighed as he finished Inuyasha's wounds "well... his sword suppress his demon blood from controlling him. But when he fought Koga the today he was still in slight control for some odd reason. Maybe you're also able to suppress his demon nature from controlling him at all times Kagome." She looked at her friend as she said "but how am I amble to do that? I'm only a human... nothing more..." Than something caught her eye. Hanging on the wall was a old busted up sword. She wondered why Inuyasha would have a busted up sword like that in his room.

Miroku sensed Kagome's curiosity and said "that's the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's sword and the most powerful at that." Kagome gasped as she said "how can that be Inuyasha's sword? From what I heard his sword was really powerful but now that I see it... Well... I'm kinda disappointed. It doesn't even look like it could cut paper... wet." Miroku chuckled as he started to clean himself up as did Shippo as he said "well yeah it kinda does now... But when Inuyasha is trying to protect the lives of humans than it becomes a great sword. The blade is the shape of a huge fang as it was made form his fathers own fang."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's sleeping face as she said "will he be alright?" Miroku nodded as he said "yeah he'll be alright knowing him as well as I do. He'll wake up in a few days maybe. It depends on how much damage it did to his body and his mind. Trying to fight it off like that takes a lot of energy to hold it off. I'll bring you something to eat Kagome. Heck maybe Inuyasha will wake up to the smell of food!" Kagome could only giggle at that thought as she watch Miroku and Shippo leave the room leaving Kagome and the sleeping Inuyasha alone.

As time went by Kagome couldn't help but smile at the peaeful look on Inuyasha's face. She always wondered what he would be thinking about and how he could be so kind to everyone. At first when she heard of all the stories about him that he was jsut another cold and heartless demon. But now that she's met him. She's glad to know that he's as kind as any other guy. But for some reason she felt more of a connection to him than she relised. But she desided to let that go for now. Than she saw that his once happy expression changed into a pain filled one.

But the thing that caught her attention the most was that the demon markings were starting to appear again. His hands clenched into fists on his sheets almost as if he were trying to fight his demon from controlling him. But so far he was losing the battle. Kagome couldn't stand to see him like this. She grabbed his hand hoping that it would calm him down. But as soon as she touched his hand. Inuyasha's face went from pain filled to peaceful. At first she was confused but than she decided to leave it alone for now.

After a few hours Kagome had fallen asleep and laid her head on the side of the bed. All she could think about is if Inuyasha would be alright. But sadly she couldn't think about that for long cause she was starting to have the nightmares of the past. The time of her past that she couldn't forget cause it was the day that she had hoped to never see ever again... The time when her family died...


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's dream

Kagome was around the age of 11 and she was smiling her big happy smile. She was always a happy child no matter what. Nothing could ever get her down. Than when her mother gave her a small pink jewel. Her mother said "Kagome this jewel has been in our family's care for a long time. And so I now give it too you to look after. Please take good care of it and it's power. Also never give it to a demon ok." Kagome nodded with a big grin as she walked around the garden that was close to her home. She just couldn't help but smile even more. Kagome's always wanted to look after the Shikon Jewel for as long as she could remember and now that she could protect it. She was just so happy beyond belief.

Kagome was walking down the hill from where her house was. Than when she was close to the village she was stopped by a boy that looked only slightly older than her. He had sky blue eyes and had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. The man also seemed to be wearing fur clothing with some strange armor attached. Than she noticed the fur headband on his head. But the thing that caught her attention was the pointed ears, fangs and claws. Kagome could only step back in fear as she thought about this boy being a demon. She was scared hoping that this boy would leave her alone. But sadly for her he didn't. The boy sensed her fear and said "hello... I'm Koga. What's your name?"

"Kagome... I'm Kagome Higurashi..." Said Kagome in a bit of a scared tone. Koga chuckled as he said "there's no need to be scared of me. I won't hurt you." Kagome looked at Koga and asked "are you a demon?" He nodded as he said "yeah I'm a wolf demon. I'm going to be leader too... Someday anyway." Kagome could only slightly smile as she said "well... I hope that you'll follow your dream or what ever it is to you. Why are you here anyway?" Koga smiled as he said "I'm trying to find a good place to live. I've just traveling really. I'm here until I can find something. And if I don't find it I'll just move onto the next village. huh?" Than he saw the Shikon Jewel around Kagome's neck and asked "what's that?" Kagome stepped back holding the jewel in her hands saying "that's none of your business Koga."

He nodded and said "well, it was nice meeting you Kagome. I hope that you and me can be the best of friends." Than he sped off with a huge grin. Kagome had a feeling that her and Koga could be friends. But that was only her mind. Her heart told her that he was up to something evil. What it was she didn't know. But she didn't listen to her heart cause she believes that theres good in everyone. Including demons. As time went by Kagome and Koga became the best of friends. But something kept bothering her. Something was telling her to get away from him but she wouldn't listen to it.

Than Koga asked her in a calm tone "Kagome... I was wondering... Can I see the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome was about to answer him until something hit her... Since when did Koga know what the jewel was called? She never told him anything about it. Than she also remembered that he said that he was looking for something and if it wasn't here than he'd go to the next village. What if he was after the jewel all along and nothing else? All those thoughts ran through her mind. Kagome started to back away from Koga and said "I'm sorry Koga, but I can't let you see it."

Koga smirked as he said "oh why not?" Kagome stepped back as she saw Koga getting closer to her. This of course scared her out of her mind. Nothing could compare to the fear that she was feeling right now and nothing will. When she could catch her voice she said "because I'm not suppose to let anyone see it. No one is suppose to hold it but me. I'm sorry Koga."

Than he he slapped Kagome across the face as he said "I wasn't just asking though Kagome. I was demanding! I have to have that jewel now!" Kagome tried to get up and run but sadlt Koga was too fast for her. He managed to catch up to her and throw her to the ground. Kagome winced in pain but the pain got worse as Koga started to kick her. Kagome couldn't do anything. All she could do was scream in pain. Than she felt Koga clawing at her. Than when she thought that she was a goner she heard someone yelling out to her.

It was her family. They saw Koga beating her and they ran toward them. Koga of course smelled them coming. The only thing he could think of on what t do was to run. No way was he going to deal with a family of priests and priestess's. Than Koga ran off and Kagome's family ran to the now crying Kagome. Kagome's mother asked "Kagome dear are you alright?" Kagome could only cry. Than the jewel started to glow a bright pink. For it was responding to her emotions. Than there was a bright light emitting from the Shikon Jewel and it destroyed anything that was near her... Including her family. When she came around she saw their lifeless bodies on the ground and she went into shock.

Her hands went to her mouth in shock as she thought _"I killed them... I killed my family..."_ Than she cried even more for what seemed like hours. The jewel was drained of it's powers for now so she could cry freely. But nothing would help her over come the pain of what happened. Not now not ever. Than she screamed out **"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

End of Dream

Kagome woke up screaming and covered in cold sweat. She looked around the room to see that she was still in Inuyasha's room laying next to his bed. Than she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. When she had another look around the room she saw a pair of concerned gold eyes staring at her. Kagome knew right away who it was and said "Inuyasha..." He looked at her as he said "Kagome... Are you alright?" Kagome couldn't look at him cause she felt like he would see through her lies. So she tried to keep calm as she said "I"m fine... Nothings wrong..." But sadly she failed on trying to keep calm for she started to break into sobs.

As soon as that happened Inuyasha sensed that she was crying now. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He embraced her trying to calm her down. He asked her what she was dreaming about and she explained the story of what happened to her family and why she wanted to die. Cause she blamed herself for what happened all those years ago. But when she mentioned Koga he flinched. All he could think about was all the pain that Kagome was feeling right now. He just couldn't help but want to comfort the now crying girl in his arms. Inuyasha rubbed her back trying to calm her down while saying soothing words.

Soon Kagome stopped crying as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. But than she realised that he still didn't have a shirt on. This of course made her blush a deep red. Than when she looked up at him she saw that he was giving her a loving gaze. Which of course this confused her. This wasn't making any sense about this stare at her. Than Inuyasha was leaning closer to her. Kagome wanted to turn away but her body didn't want to move at all. She was frozen as she saw him getting closer to her. Than he closed the gap between them and he gave her a loving kiss. Kagome didn't know what to do but to return his kiss. That stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Than Inuyasha broke the kiss from her as he asked "are you ok now Kagome?" She nodded as she asked "why did you do that Inuyasha?" He looked away as he said "lets just say that I just wanted too... You know to make you feel better... I'm sorry."

Kagome heard the sudden sadness in his voice and she thought that maybe he did have feelings for her. Even though she was a human and he was a half demon that he wouldn't love her. But from the kiss he but lots of love into it. She had a feeling that maybe, just maybe that he really did love her. But than she thought that maybe that she was just a crush and that he'd move on to someone else as soon as he found someone beautiful... and no one like her. Inuyasha looked back at her and said "Kagome, I'm sorry." When she looked at his sad golden eyes she wanted to know why he was saying sorry to her. This made no sense to her at all. Kagome asked "why are you sorry Inuyasha?" He looked at the ceiling as he said "I never wanted you too see me like that... When I transformed... I was just so angry and since I was knocked out it didn't help me at all. I could have attacked you next... I'm just glad that I didn't but I could have attacked you." Kagome placed her hand on his face and made him face her as she said "you thought that I'd be scared of you? That's just silly Inuyasha... The only thing that I was scared of was losing you... Nothing more. I knew that you wouldn't attack me. Your heart is as big as this ship. You care for everyone on this ship and care more for their lives than anything else."

All Inuyasha could do was smile as he said "thank you Kagome. I needed that." Kagome calmly said "but I knew that you wouldn't attack me. As soon as you looked at me you stopped. You just transformed back. Just like how when I walked in here earlier you were attacking Miroku and Shippo. But when I walked in here you calmed down." He looked at her as he said "I attacked Miroku and Shippo? I hate this! I hate having to keep my anger under control! I hate transforming! I don't want to hurt anyone! It's so horrible!!" Kagome could feel how Inuyasha was feeling. The only thing she could say was Inuyasha... I don't know how I can help you... But I will help you in anyway that I can..." Inuyasha looked away as he said "you don't get it. With my sword sealed like it is. My transformations will keep happening until I just can't transform back at all. I'm just worried that I'd end up hurting someone again... I don't want to hurt you or anyone Kagome." Kagome wanted to help him calm down. The only thing that she could come up with was just like how he calmed her down. She turned him to face her and she gave him a loving kiss.

**Alright heres the new chapter! Now I'm going to need some help for the new chapter. What would you like to happen in hte next chapter? Just ask and I'll make it happen! Until next time see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed for what seemed like hours. They thought that nothing could ruin this moment. Kagome was so happy to kiss the man she loves. But her mind kept telling her that he didn't love her. That he was only using her to get to the treasure. But she wouldn't care any how. She knew that he loved her and nothing would change that. Than the heard the door open and when they broke the kiss standing by the door was Miroku. Inuyasha was red as was Kagome. Since they both saw that Miroku had a huge grin on his face.

Inuyasha quickly said "it isn't what it looks like Miroku!" Miroku could only grin as he said "sure it isn't Inuyasha. Sure." Kagome could only blush at the fact that she was caught kissing Inuyasha. She didn't know what to do at this point. Miroku calmly said "well I was on my way in here to tend to Inuyasha's wounds and to change the stitches. But it seems that he's all better. Who would have thought that you would have woken up already captain." Inuyasha blushed as he said "well, uh, yeah... I knew that I had to wake up cause I have a ship to command! Now did you find the island where the treasure is? Tell me Miroku!" Miroku shook his head as he said "no we haven't found it yet Captain. But I'm sure that we will in about a few weeks. Maybe." Inuyasha nodded as he said "alright you can go I'll be there in a moment."

Than Inuyasha got off of his bed and went to grab one of his shirts. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's sword as she said "your swords been sealed?" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome as he said "yeah... It was sealed by a dark priestess..." Kagome heard the sudden sadness in his voice as she said "that was when you transformed wasn't it? From what I heard." Inuyasha looked away as he said "so Miroku told you... Should've known that he would have talked about it..." Kagome looked back at the sword as she said "does it really protect you from your demon blood?"

He nodded as he said "yeah... I don't like transforming cause I would end up hurting people... I just couldn't bare it if that happened... I've lost too much already." Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew that he lost his mother at such a young age. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that her gaze returned to his sword as he asked "what's so interesting about a sealed sword? You keep looking at it! It's not that interesting!!" Kagome didn't respond as she just kept looking at the sword. This of course worried him. Kagome was always one to respond to people. But this time it was like she wasn't there.

He walked toward her and what he saw really surprised him. Kagome's eyes were completely lifeless. It was like her very soul had just disappeared from her body. Inuyasha was getting more worried by the moment. She just stared at the sword but something was bothering him. "Kagome? Kagome say something! Please say something! Don't do this to me! Please just snap out of it Kagome!" Said a worried Inuyasha. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha with her lifeless eyes for a quick moment than back at the sword. Than Kagome started to reach out to it as her hand started to glow.

Inuyasha started to freak out slightly as he asked "Kagome! What are you doing!? Why is your hand glowing!? What's going on!?" Still Kagome said nothing as her hand slowly reached for the sword. Than Kagome picked up the sword from it's holder. When she took firm hold of it the sword started to glow a bright pink. Inuyasha was still slightly confused about what was going on. As the sword glowed he saw a strange seal and it glowed black. Inuyasha knew right away what that black seal was. It was the seal that kept his sword from transforming. He didn't understand what was going on. Than he saw that the black seal break and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome as she slowly got closer to him holding his sword in her hands. When she was close enough she held out his sword for him to take it. Of course Inuyasha didn't know what to do. What if the seal wasn't fully broken? What if he transformed again even with the Tetsusaiga in his hands? ... What if he attacked Kagome or worse... kill her? He couldn't bare it that happened. No he wouldn't let it happen! But he knew that he had to take it from her hands cause he didn't know about this state of Kagome's at all. In fact he's never seen it before. So he slowly reached out for the sword but as soon as he was about to grab the hilt he hesitated.

All Inuyasha could do was worry. His pulse quickened as his heart. He started to sweat as his worry for Kagome grew. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless face. It was like she was a courpse or a zombie or something else that he couldn't thinks of. Kagome's head slowly looked to meet his gaze. Only one word escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha..."

He just couldn't bare to see her like this anymore! So he quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga and saw it transform into it's true form. The blade became a mighty blade that looked like a huge fang.(I have no idea what that ring is that's between the blade and the handle so please just go along with what I say) And between the blade and the handle there was a huge piece of fur. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his sword. The seal was broken at last an it was all thanks to Kagome. _"Wait Kagome!"_Thought a worried Inuyasha. When he looked at her he still saw the same look that she had before he grabbed his sword from her hand.

He let his sword return to it weaker state and placed it through his belt and left it by his waist. He calmly said "Kagome are you ok?" Than before he knew it Kagome's eyes had closed as she fell. Before she could hit the floor Inuyasha caught her as he said "Kagome! Kagome are you ok? Please answer me! Kagome!! Please wake up! Please oh please don't do this too me!" But nothing was getting through to Kagome. Inuyasha's voice wasn't reaching her for her soul is slowly going into darkness. And his voice was slowly fading from Kagome's mind until there was nothing. No sound, image or anything just darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms calling out to Kagome. But he got nothing. There was no responds from her. It was like her mind was gone. And not just her mind but her soul. Inuyasha didn't know what to do at this point. He's never seen anything like this before. And he wasn't sure how he could help her. He picked her up and ran to get Miroku's help. After he found Miroku they ran to Kagome's room in a rush. Once they arrived Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed and talked to Miroku about what had happened... But left out the kissing part.

Knowing Miroku like he does than Miroku wouldn't let it him live it down. Miroku looked at Kagome and saw that her breathing was slightly shallow as he said "so your telling me that she was able to break the seal on the Tetsusiga. Gave it to you than all of a sudden she fainted?" "Yeah that's about right." Said a depressed Inuyasha. Miroku sat in a chair as he said "well... did you sense anything at all? Like a strange aura or something?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah... It was strange but I sensed a strange dark aura coming from the sword as soon as Kagome touched it. The dark aura surrounded her than it just disappeared."

As soon as Miroku heard all of that he was in shock. He was just glad that he wasn't drinking anything at the time cause he would either choke on it or spit his drink at something or someone. Inuyasha asked "why? What's wrong Miroku? Is Kagome going to be alright?" Miroku looked away as he said "Inuyasha... I think that Kagome isn't going to come back." Inuyasha was a little confused as he asked "what do you mean that she won't come back? Kagome is going to wake up Miroku. I know she will be and she'll be alright."

Miroku shook his head as he said "that's not what I mean Inuyasha. When she removed the seal from your sword the darkness had to go somewhere. So it went for the person that broke the seal. Which is Kagome." Inuyasha calmly asked "what do you mean? What's going on Miroku!? I don't understand all of this at all!" Miroku sadly said "Kagome's soul... Is slowly fading into the darkness Inuyasha. I can't do anything to help her. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha went into shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't believe it, he won't! Miroku saw the anger/sadness in his friend's eyes as he said "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But Kagome's soul is fading to the darkness and nothing can be done. Unless you..." Inuyasha looked up and stared at Miroku as he asked "unless I what?" Miroku looked up as he said "well... The only thing that can be done for her is if you... Give up your human soul for hers."

Inuyasha went into shock at hearing this. If he gave up his human soul than wouldn't he try to harm Kagome in doing so? He doesn't want to become a full demon mindlessly killing people for fun! Kagome would fear him for life! But... if it was to save her he had no choice cause unlike him she had more to live for. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a strange look as he said "alright... I'll give up my human soul to save her. As long as she can live than I'll be happy. But Miroku do me a favor..."

Miroku didn't like where this was going but he had to ask what it was "what is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a calm stare as he said "if I go berserk... I need you and the rest of the crew to kill me." Miroku went into shock as he said "but Inuyasha! I can't kill you! your my best friend!" "I know Miroku but it's the only way to make sure that I don't end up killing someone. It's bad enough that I tried to kill you all the first time I transformed than again before Kagome came into my room to check up on me. But it has to be done." Said a calm Inuyasha.

Miroku got up as he said "alright... But I won't take part of it. I don't want to be the cause of my friends death. Deal?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "deal. I won't make you kill me. But the rest of the crew will." Than Miroku walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he said "Kagome... I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. I never wanted anything like this to happen. But it did. I don't blame you if you hate me for it but at least I can save you in the end of it all." He placed his hand on her face as he thought _"I'm sorry Kagome... I only wished that I... I love you more than anything else in the world."_

In Kagome's Soul

Kagome was running away from something that she didn't know. She couldn't tell what it was. But it looked like a strange mysterious shadow that wanted to swallow her whole. If it did happen she felt like she wouldn't see Inuyasha again or any of her friends. Than she saw someone. She saw all of her friends standing there. This of course confused her. When she got close enough to them she said "guys! We have to get away! That shadow is going to swallow us!" Miroku looked at her with a icy stare as he said "heh, like we should believe you! Do you really think that we're your friends? Ha Captain Inuyasha only wanted us to pretend to be your friends so he could gain your trust and get the treasure. Nothing more nothing less."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miroku always sounded nice, sweet, caring... even if he could be a pervert at times. Than she looked at Sango and Shippo and they gave her the same icy stare. Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. She was about to run until she tripped and when she looked up at her friends they were gone and no one was standing there anymore. Kagome got up again and started to run away from the shadow. Than she ran into someone. When she looked up at that person she saw that it was Inuyasha. He glared at her with a dark, icy evil glare. It sent chills down ehr spine. She calmly said "Inuyasha..." He laughed as he said "what do you want human!"

Kagome was taken back by that as she said "Inuyasha. It's me Kagome!" He stopped laughing as he said "do you really think I care about who you are? Ha! The only thing I care about is the treasure. Not you or anyone!" Kagome started to cry as she said "but... I trusted you with everything Inuyasha! My past, my feelings and my heart and you don't care about me at all!?" Inuyasha started to walk away as Kagome fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Not caring if the darkness took her. She just didn't care anymore.

Kagome was about to be swallowed up by the darkness until something happened. She heard a soft voice saying "Kagome..." Kagome looked up and standing there was a man with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a red hakama. Right away she knew who it was and was shocked. Standing before her was a human Inuyasha. He stared at her as he said "Kagome... Take my hand. I'll get out of this place. If you trust me that is." Kagome saw his eyes and saw that it was the Inuyasha she knew and love. She took his hand and asked "Inuyasha what's going on? Why are you human? Why is that shadow trying to swallow me up?"

He helped her up as he said "well... When you broke the seal on my sword the darkness went into you right after I took my sword from your hands. And that shadow is trying to swallow up your very soul. Also... The reason why I'm human is because the only way to save you... was if I gave you my human soul." Kagome was in shock as she asked "why would you do that Inuyasha?!" He looked at her with loving eyes as he said "because..." "Because why!?" Asked a confused Kagome. He kept staring at her as he said "Kagome... In case this is the last time I see you... I want you to know something... I... I... I... I... love... you."

Kagome was in shock as she said "you love me?" He nodded as he said "yes. I would happily give up my soul to save yours. You have more to live for. I don't. As soon as you wake up I won't be me anymore. But a demon that just wants to kill and has fun doing just that. I'm sorry." Before the shadows approached them Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and a light brightly appeared from Kagome and Inuyasha. Even though they were in her soul the kiss was very real to them both.

Back in the Real World

Kagome woke up and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha kissing her. (yeah that's how he had to get his human soul to reach Kagome's soul. I liked that idea heh heh heh) She was so confused at seeing this but she was happy to see him in hte real world this time. When he parted from her he still had his soft gold eyes. She calmly said "Inuyasha..." He smiled for a second until a huge jolt of pain washed through him. He held his head in his hands and ran out the room groaning in pain. Kagome knew what was going on. He was transforming cause he didn't have his human soul anymore. He gave up his human soul to save her.

Kagome ran after him hoping that she could save him. But in a way she felt that it was both wishful thinking and that it was going to be in vain. She followed Inuyasha the deck of the ship and all she could hear was Inuyasha laughing. Kagome didn't like the sound of his laugh as she said "Inuyasha?" He turned to face her with his blood red eyes as he said "sorry the Inuyasha you know is now gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was in shock. She just couldn't believe it anymore. The Inuyasha she knew and love was gone. And he could be gone forever and nothing could bring him back. But she wouldn't give up on him. She loved him too much to give up on him now let alone let go of him. Kagome started to cry a bit as she thought _"why did he do this? Why would he give up his human soul to save me? I don't want to lose him! I won't lose him! Not now, not ever!"_

Kagome was about to walk toward him until she felt someone grab her arm. When Kagome turned around she saw Sango, behind her were Shippo and Miroku. Sango calmly said "Kagome, don't. The Inuyasha you knew is gone. He gave up his human soul to save you. He can't come back. I'm sorry." Shippo calmly/sadly said "yeah. Kagome the only thing we can do is kill him." Kagome screamed "what?! Why?!"

Miroku calmly said "he told me to get people to come and kill him after he saved you using his human soul. It was the only thing he asked for. I'm sorry Kagome. But there was nothing else that we could do to save him." Kagome stared at the now demon Inuyasha as she said "I'm sure that there's another way. We just have to find it. Please don't kill him."

Miroku nodded as he said "alright. But we have to fight him. It's the only way for us to stop him from killing everyone on the ship. Do you understand Kagome?" She nodded as Miroku, Sango and Shippo all started to fight Inuyasha. All she could do was watch as everyone fought Inuyasha.

She didn't want to see this battle. But in order for her to think of a way to save Inuyasha was to stay and watch. Maybe just maybe she could find a way to save him... but what? So Kagome looked at all of the facts. She unsealed Inuyasha's sword and the darkness of the seal went into her. Than it tried to swallow her soul. Then Inuyasha saved her by giving her his human soul- _"THAT'S IT!!"_Thought Kagome. Kagome ran into the battle hoping that maybe there was a way to save him without killing herself. But she knew that it was harder said than done.

Miroku saw this and was about to stop Kagome until she said "don't you dare stop me! I'm doing this to save Inuyasha and if you interfere than I'll make you regret it! This is the only way to save him!" Miroku nodded as he understood. He knew that Kagome would do anything to save Inuyasha. Even if it meant losing her life. But in this case her soul.

Sango and Shippo both saw this and were about to stop her that is until Miroku stopped than by holding his staff in front of them. He calmly said "Kagome knows what she's doing. Trust me. She has a plan to save the captain." Shippo calmly asked "but won't she end up killing herself? After all the captain is a full blooded demon now! She'll just get herself killed!" Sango agreed with Shippo as she said "he's right! How can Kagome save Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed sadly as he said "I'm not sure to be honest. But from the look in her eyes she had a plan. And she won't stop until she gets her plan to work." Everyone nodded as they stared at Kagome trying to talk to Inuyasha. She tried everything she could as she dodged all of his attacks. It was the best thing she could do at the momeant without getting herself killed. But as long as she could save the love of her life than it was worth it.

Kagome stared sadly at Inuyasaha as she said "Inuyasha... Can you hear me?" He growled at her as he said "of course I can hear you human!" Kagome shook her head as she said "no I mean the real Inuyasha. The one with the kind and gentle heart. The one that would risk his life for his crew, his friends. The one that... that I fell in love with."

As soon as she spoke those words Kagome couldn't help but cry. She cried her eyes out as she spoke those very words that came from her heart. Everyone knew that those were the words from her heart and they cried as well. Inuyasha just stared at her as he said "like a human could fall in love with a half demon. You don't love my old self!"

She shook her head as she said with tears "I do love you! I love you as a half demon! I don't care about anything else that will happen to me anymore! At first I just wanted to kill myself cause I killed my family! But... after I met you I thought that you just wanted me to find that treasure, that is until I knew that you just wanted to help people instead. Than... that day when I thought I would drown my only thoughts were to stay with you. I only wanted to stay with you Inuyasha cause I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"

Inuyasha just stared at her with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. She was IN love with HIM. Even after he took her from her home. He wanted to be with her but his human soul was no longer within him. For it was now within Kagome. Than he saw something. Kagome was walking toward him. She took small steps cause she was slightly scared. But she wouldn't let that stop her from saving Inuyasha from himself.

Inuyasha just wanted to yell at her telling to stay away from him. But his mind couldn't and wouldn't get him to say it. He feared for her life now. Even with his human soul within Kagome he still had his heart. But he just wasn't sure how he could stop himself from attacking Kagome. Than the next thing that happened made everything stop.

Just as soon as Kagome reached him he attacked her. Kagome fell to the ground and was badly wounded. Her wounds were bad but not life threatening. Inuyasha screamed out in his head trying to get this to stop! But nothing was working in his favor. Kagome just got up again as she smiled weakly at him. She calmly said "Inuyasha... I know that your still in there. I know it. I know that you don't want to hurt me. I'll save you like how you saved me."

Kagome embraced him and as she did she pressed her lips to his. His eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe it. Kagome was going to return his soul to him. But he knew that if she did than she would go back into the darkness. So when he had enough control he did the only thing that he could do. He returned the kiss so that way he and Kagome both live. For they would share the same soul. Just as soon as they parted Inuyasha stared at Kagome and saw how weak she was. Inuyasha was also tired for giving her his soul than having to split his soul so him and Kagome could live.

Than Kagome fainted and he went down as well. But he only fell to his knees and held onto Kagome with all his strength. He had to stay awake. But that seemed impossible for him at the moment. For he was about to pass out as well. His last thoughts were _"I'm glad that I could stay with you Kagome. Now you don't just hold my heart but my soul as well. I love you."_With that last thought he fainted and fell to his side while he still held Kagome close to him not wanting to let go.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I had a mager writers block and a bad headach that lasted a few days. Anyway I need help on a new chapter. What would you like to happen? Just ask and I'll make it happen. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days have past since Inuyasha and Kagome passed out. Everyone was worried about them. But they all knew that Inuyasha would be alright. But as for Kagome it was hard to tell. Inuyasha was a half demon so he would heal faster. Kagome on the hand she was human and no one knew if she would be alright. Miroku checked over Inuyasha as he thought _"hm... Inuyasha seems to be alright. His breathing is normal. His pulse is good. Guess he'll be alright. But what about Kagome?"_

In the other room Kagome was sound asleep. Sango and Shippo were looking after her. But they weren't sure if she would wake up. There was no telling what could have happened. Both Kagome and Inuyasha share the same soul now. It was never heard of. No demon or half demon have ever split his our her soul to save someone else. It was unheard of.

There was no telling what could happen next. What if Kagome and Inuyasha would never wake up? What if they would be asleep forever? Those thoughts ran through Sango's mind. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door. Sango calmly said "come in."

Than the door opened. But it was someone she wasn't expecting to see awake yet. Standing at the door way was Inuyasha. Awake with a concern look in his eyes. He slowly walked up to Kagome and took a set next to her. Not even noticing Sango's stare or her at all. Let alone Shippo being there.

Shippo calmly asked "Captain, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stared at Shippo for a second than turned back to Kagome. He calmly said "I'm here cause Kagome and I share the same soul. I want to be near her at all times. I just don't want to be apart from her unless she wants to be alone. Also... this could be the last time I'll ever see her ever again. We're close to the treasure. It's going to be very dangerous. We could die in there."

Sango was confused as she asked "what do you mean?" Inuyasha sighed sadly as he said "I've heard that many people tried to get that treasure and all have failed. They were killed cause they didn't have the two objects they needed. I've also heard that the objects have to be of both demonic and sacred power. But no one truly knows what they are. But I have an idea on what it could be. It's only an idea but I'm sure that it'll work. But if it doesn't I want you to take Kagome and leave."

Shippo and Sango both nodded. Shippo calmly asked "but what could happen? You're a half demon Inuyasha." He nodded as he said "that's true Shippo. But that doesn't matter. Full and half demons go in but they never came back out. They were killed by the traps in that cave."

Than Miroku came in and said "Captain. We're close to the island. We should be there in five minutes." Inuyasha nodded without looking at his best friend. He wouldn't look at anyone at the moment. Inuyasha just kept his gaze on the girl who had captured his heart. Everyone left the room leaving the half demon captain alone with the girl he loves.

Miroku calmly said "I know that Inuyasha loves Kagome. But... what if Inuyasha doesn't come back from the cave alive? What would Kagome do? She was already heart broken before. I don't think that she could bear it again." Sango nodded as she said "well... I'm guessing that Kagome would do anything to be with him... Even ending her life if he wasn't alive anymore."

Everyone shivered at that thought. They all cared for Kagome as a friend/sister. None of them would want Kagome to end her life. Even if it was to be with the man she loved with all her heart, her soul, her very being. They just couldn't bare it. None of them could or would bare it. It would just tare them apart if Kagome ever did that.

Than they all went to the front of the ship. They all looked out at the open sea. Watching everything that went by the ship as they waited for the journey to end. Inuyasha's dream would come true at last. Getting this treasure would help him save many lives. Shippo calmly said "so... what do you think will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome once this is all over?" Sango and Miroku had wondered the same thing.

They both knew that everyone in Kagome's village thought that she was dead since she never went back. Not to mention she was in love with a half demon. Everyone in her village were human and didn't believe that a human and a demon let alone a half demon could ever fall in love. Or be together. A humans and a demon's/half demon's relations were forbidden in her old village so Inuyasha and Kagome would have to go to a new village where their love would be accepted. But where would such a village be?

Than when they came out of their thoughts they saw that they had arrived at their destination. The island had dark clouds over it. It looked almost as if it were haunted by ghosts or something. (ok I'm not good with the scary stuff so just bare with me please)

Inuyashafelt that the ship had stopped moving and right away he knew that they had finally arrived. He slowly shook Kagome saying "Kagome wake up. It's time to wake up." Than Kagome slowly opened her eyes and when she saw the person that was slowly shaking her she smiled. Kagome happily said "hello Inuyasha... You aren't a dream are you?" He chuckled as he said "nope. I'm really Kagome. I ain't a dream. Everything really did happen."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She really did save Inuyasha. Sharing the same soul must have also happened. She could feel everything he was feeling. But sadly she couldn't listen to his thoughts like she'd like too. But in a way she knew what he was thinking. He loved her more than life and he would protect her with his life to the very end. Than she sat up and said "so... We really do share the same soul now?"

He nodded as he said "yes. I gave up my human soul to save you remember?" She nodded as he continued "than I went berserk as a full demon since I had no human soul. I don't remember what happened after that but you kissing me. Splitting my- our soul in half giving me half and you keeping the other half. We both fainted after that. I... I never knew that it was possible for that to happen but than again I never expected to fall in love either."

Than Kagome stood up and said "what now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome with loving eyes as he leaned closer than kissing her. But something was different about this kiss. It was like it could have been the last one he would ever give her. Almost as if he was saying good bye to her. But why would he want to give her that kind of kiss? Those thoughts ran through Kagome's mind.

Than the half demon broke the kiss and grabbed Kagome's hand. They both walked off of the ship and walked deep into the cave. Deep in the cave it was dark and creepy. There were bats hanging on the top of the cave. Spider webs left and right. Everywhere you looked there were spiderwebs. Right away Kagome knew that this had to be the same cave Inuyasha had been looking for.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's fear and he calmly said "don't worry Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you." Kagome smiled a bit hearing his words. But she still couldn't help but feel scared. Than she saw the skeletons scattered everywhere. A few of them looked kinda new cause they still had some flesh rotting off and blood still clung to them. (sorry if it's not scary I don't watch any scary movies at all so I'm horrible at it)

Kagome than heard some rats, mice and snakes. All of that scared her. But she had a bad feeling that something bad might no not might would happen. She wasn't sure. But it was something. Than they saw something up ahead. It was a gold tablet. On it was ancient writing. Kagome stared at it trying to read it. But sadly she had no luck.

Inuyasha calmly said "it says "the objects of demonic powers and the object of sacred powers may open this lock. But only the ones with love of a different breed of life may get the treasure. Love shall conquer all. A true test shall prove of worthiness of the treasure may continue.""

Kagome was confused as she asked "how did you know what it said?" Inuyasha calmly said "this is a old language that all demons know about. I may only be half demon but I still know it. Even if we haven't learned it from another demon it's still deep within our minds. But what are the objects that we have to use to unlock this?"

Kagome looked closely at the tablet and saw two strange sockets. One was small and the shape of a circle. The other was long and the shape of a sword. She calmly said "I think that we have to use the Shikon Jewel and the Tetsusaiga and put them in these slots. That could work." Miroku was right behind them as he said "ok I can understand the Shikon Jewel being able to get in since it's been around way longer than the treasure. But the Tetsusaiga? How can that work? Inuyasha's sword was made after the treasure was hidden in here."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "well... what other choice do we have Miroku? It has to work cause we don't have any other option." Than Inuyasha grabbed his sword and placed it in the slot. As did Kagome with the jewel that was around her neck. As soon as she placed it in the slot along with Inuyasha's sword the tablet started to glow. Than it just disappeared without a trace. The only thing that was left was the jewel and the sword.

Inuyasha picked up his sword and Kagome picked up the Shikon Jewel. She placed it around her neck as she said "let's keep going. This place is really giving me the creeps." Inuyasha nodded as he held Kagome's hand and kept walking. Miroku and Shippo started to follow them until they hit a invisible wall. They couldn't get through. Miroku yelled "Captain! We can't keep going! Looks like it's just you and Kagome from here on in."

Inuyasha stared at his friends as he said "alright. I guess we'll see you in a bit. That is... Never mind you know what to do. See ya." Than Inuyasha kept walking while he still held Kagome's hand. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "Inuyasha how come you just left Miroku and Shippo there?" Inuyasha sighed sadly as he said "cause I wouldn't have been able to get them to go through. Not to mention they both know that I have to get this treasure. It means more to me than anything."

Kagome stopped as she said "even more important than me?" He stopped as well as he said "... I'm sorry Kagome but to me you and the treasure are both important. I don't know what's more important to me at the moment. I'm just so sorry." Kagome could feel that he was confused with what was more important. This has been his dream since he first became a pirate. He only became one because of the despair of his mothers death from a rare illness.

She knew that Inuyasha wasn't expecting to fall in love with anyone at the moment. But he did. He had fallen in love with Kagome and she returned his feelings. Than they were close to the end of the cave. Right there was a huge amount of gold coins. There was more gold than Inuyasha could ever imagine. He let go of Kagome's hand and started to walk toward it. When he was at least a few feet away from Kagome there was a earth quake.

He was almost there until he heard Kagome's scream. He turned to face her and saw that the ground was starting to open around her. Kagome screamed "Inuyasha please help me!!" Inuyasha yelled back "just hang on Kagome! Let me just get some of the treasure and I'll get to you." He turned back to the treasure and was only a few inches from it. Than he heard Kagome scream again.

Inuyasha turned to face her and saw that the ground had broken from right under her feet. Kagome was hanging on to the edge and was screaming for help. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and the treasure. He did that a few times and thought _"I know what I have to do!"_Than Kagome screamed as her grip loosened on the edge and she was starting to fall. But before she fell into the lava that was below her she felt something grab her hand.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha holding her hand. He calmly said "don't worry Kagome. I got you! Your the most important thing to me! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so blind! You knew that I love you and I knew it as well... But I just didn't realise that I care for you more than some treasure. Treasures aren't as important as living breathing people! To me Kagome your my treasure! I love you!"

Kagome was shocked to hear those words. She knew that they were true for she could feel it in her soul... And not just her soul but deep within her heart. Kagome knew that Inuyasha loves her and that she returns his feelings. Than Inuyasha pulled her up and Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Kagome with a loving and passionate kiss. Than all of a sudden the lava was gone as were the holes in the ground.

They both looked up and saw a strange figure. Than it got clearer and it was a ghostly figure. The man had long silver hair and looked almost like Inuyasha. The man calmly said "hello Inuyasha. It's so good to see you." Inuyasha held Kagome close as he said "who are you?" The man smiled at Inuyasha as he said "I'm InuTashino. Your father. I was the great demon captain that hid this treasure long ago. I hid it as did your mother..."

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the man saying that he was Inuyasha's father. InuTashino calmly said "I know it's hard to believe Inuyasha. But it's true. Me and your mother hid this treasure before you were even born. Your mother lived so long cause when I married or I should say mated with her she shared my life span. Until I died which was the same day you were born. The Tetsusaiga was created after the treasure was placed here so I created a tablet to make sure that only you and the girl who carried the Shikon Jewel could open. I knew that you would fall in love with her as well. So I added a test for you. If you could make the right choice between the love of your life, and the treasure than you would be ready for this treasure. And you did make the right choice. You decided to keep your love and keep her. Instead of the treasure. I'm so proud of you my son."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at his father. Listening to everything that was said. This was all part of a test? A test of love? Why would Inuyasha's father put a test in this cave? InuTashino calmly said "I knew that your mother would die someday from a illness Inuyasha. So I had to make sure that you didn't lose the love that you kept in your heart. So I had this test made. You can now take the treasure. You've earned it. Do with it as you please." Than InuTashino disappeared.

Kagome calmly said "wow... So this was all a test to see if you could love..." Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah... Let's get it Kagome. There's plenty for everyone and enough to save many lives." Kagome nodded as they both got up and walked to the treasure. They gathered it all up and started to walk out of the cave. Once they reached the ship Kagome and Inuyasha shared the treasure with everyone.

Months later Inuyasha and Kagome got married/mated. Miroku and Sango were married now and they all started a village. Inuyasha gave up his pirate days to spend all of his time with Kagome. He would love her till the end of time. As would Kagome and her love toward Inuyasha. They started a village where demon's and humans could live in peace and Harmony. A place where the love between a human and a demon would be accepted. Both dreams came true. Inuyasha saved many lives so no one would suffer the same fate as his mother. Kagome was happy and no longer blamed herself for her family's death.

They all could live in peace now. Everyone lived happily. All the crew members were free to do what they wanted now and they all decided to stay in the village as it's protectors. Everyone now knew the story of Captain Inuyasha and his love for the Miko... A girl who could hold enough love not just for him but for everyone in her life...

The End

**Alright that's it! It's done... I'm sorry but sadly all stories must come to a end... I had lots of fun writing this and I hope that you all had fun reading it! I'd like to say thank you to all the readers out there! Thank you for taking your time reading this and sending those awesome reviews! And for adding it your your favs! Too be honest when I first started this story I never knew that it would go so well I thought that everyone would hate it but I'm glad that I was wrong! Again thank you for reading! Don't forget to read my other stories!!**


End file.
